


hawk is really happy and supportive for cooper and harry

by roguerey



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguerey/pseuds/roguerey





	hawk is really happy and supportive for cooper and harry

"I always thought you two would get together someday. I'm so happy and supportive of you both," said Hawk, tearfully.

"Thanks, friend," said Cooper, kissing Harry.


End file.
